Stormy Night
by Minamisawa Atsushi
Summary: [Kidou x Fudou / KDFD] As if Kidou's night couldn't get stormy enough, Fudou came in and turned it wrong side up and wrong side down. [WARNING: Lemon, Yaoi / Shounen-ai]


**I'm truly sorry for I cannot reply your reviews for the time being! Anyway, please excuse my bad English skill and I know my failure spoils the fun, but... *sighs* there's no helping it... I hope you all understand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**Stormy Night  
**

* * *

The sky was overcast and the wind blew harshly it almost looked like a hurricane is about to happen. The rain started to fall, soaking the dry earth, and supplying water for plants at the same time. The thunder boomed while the lightning ripped the dark sky, leaving Kidou shaking at his desk.

He tried to continue doing his mathematic homework, but the fear of the lightning overcame it all. So, he decided to cower under his thick blanket on the bed after answering one more question. As he got himself prepared, he felt a warm presence approaching his back, and— "KIDOU!" a deep voice screamed.

Kidou jumped off his seat and spun around just to find a half-bald headed guy with a sinister grin carved on his face. The goggled guy didn't know what to do—whether to curse Fudou or to thank him for coming. Trying not to mess his head, Kidou did both. "Shit, Fudou! You scared the crap out of me! And you should've come earlier, idiot!"

"Heh," he said sarcastically. "You're such a coward, Kidou!" He slammed the door shut and locked it, and smirked when Kidou gave him a you're-acting-weird glare.

The Mohawk-haired boy pushed Kidou on his bed and crawled all over him, pinning him down so that he won't be able to move. The goggled boy tried to push him away, but it seems like Fudou won't budge even a bit. "F—Fudou! What the heck are you doing?"

Slowly, the Shin Teikoku's ex captain took off Kidou's goggle, revealing a pair of warm and red round eyes.

Without warning, he stripped himself—and Kidou naked before he carry out the next step—poking his few-inches glory into Kidou which left him moaning and begging to be let go. But setting his victims free isn't like Fudou.

"W…What are you… doing, baka?" Kidou asked weakly with his shaking voice.

"Stupid question," Fudou said with his voice also shaking, perhaps because of feeling too happy to get to rape his partner. He poked even deeper and laughed maniacally. "It's an illegal sex!"

Kidou could feel a warm breath tracing his neck, followed by Fudou's nasty wet tongue and the next thing he knew, he felt rows of sharp teeth sinking into his flesh. Feeling hurt, Kidou groaned as loud as he can. "N—no, Fudou! Stop it!"

And this is when things started to get hotter. Fudou's lips traced his thigh, and slowly aimed for the thing in the middle. At first, he licked it, causing Kidou's dick to become erected—then, he suck it, enjoying the overflowing, warm liquid. "Kidou… You're amazing…" He said as he stared the boy into his eyes.

Kidou looked away with his entire body trembling so badly. He may be able to avoid Fudou's eye contact, but not his strong grip. Kidou was helplessly locked under his undefeatable hold. He was blushing madly while his heart thumped wildly. He panted, but there's no way Fudou's going to show him any mercy!

Not a hundred percent satisfied yet, Fudou poked into Kidou using his fingers. His sex victim moaned while trying so hard to push him away, but to no avail. "Fudou… That's…. enough!"

Fudou smirked and pulled his fingers out. "Tired, Kidou-kun?" He gave a soft peck on Kidou's forehead before he threw himself on Kidou's side and fell into a deep sleep.

Kidou squeezed his eyes shut, but he couldn't sleep for the entire night!

* * *

The next morning, he found the half-bald guy still sleeping very soundly by his side.

Kidou has always failed to make a decision—whether to scold the hell out of Fudou or to thank him for last night's satisfying sex. And once again, he did both.

He hugged Fudou under the comforter and continued his sleep while planning to yell at him all his might when they get up.

* * *

**Is it really okay to do this...?**

**Well, anyway, how was it? If it's stupid, then please inform me because I really need it to improve my writing skill!**

**And... R&R, minna-san!**


End file.
